1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved methods, systems and devices for producing electrical power from metal-air fuel cell battery (FCB) systems and devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S application Ser. No. 08/944,507, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,960, Applicant discloses several types of novel metal-air fuel cell battery (FCB) systems. During power generation, metal-fuel tape is transported over a stationary cathode structure in the presence of an ionically-conducting medium, such as an electrolyte-impregnated gel. In accordance with well known principles of electrochemistry, the transported metal-fuel tape is oxidized as electrical power is produced from the system.
Metal-air FCB systems of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,960 have numerous advantages over prior art electro-chemical discharging devices. For example, one advantage is the generation of electrical power over a range of output voltage levels required by particular electrical load conditions. Another advantage is that oxidized metal-fuel tape can be repeatedly reconditioned (i.e. recharged) during battery recharging cycles carried out during electrical discharging operation, as well as separately therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,370, Applicant discloses an improved system and method for recharging oxidized metal-fuel tape used in prior art metal-air FCB systems. By integrating a recharging head within a metal-air FCB discharging system, this technological improvement theoretically enables quicker recharging of metal-fuel tape for reuse in FCB discharging operations. In practice, however, there are many contemplated applications where metal-fuel in the form of tape may not be desirable by virtue of the fact that special mechanisms are typically required to transport the metal-fuel tape through the system, during discharging and recharging modes of operation.
Thus there is a great need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for producing electrical power using metal-fuel FCB technology while overcoming the shortcomings and limitations of prior art technologies.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of and apparatus for producing electrical power from metal-air fuel cell batteries (FCB) in a manner which avoids the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art technologies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein a supply of metal-fuel cards or plates are discharged during the power generation process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal-air FCB power generation module of compact construction for providing electrical power to a host system having a battery storage compartment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a power generation module comprising a module housing of compact construction, a discharging head enclosed within the module housing and into which a metal-fuel card can be slide for discharging, and wherein the module housing has a pair of electrical terminals for contacting the power terminals of a host system when the module housing is loaded into the battery storage compartment of the host system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a FCB power generation module, wherein hosts system can be any appliance, electronic device, system or instrument requiring electrical power for its operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal-air FCB power generation module adapted for insertion within the battery storage compartment of a conventional consumer electronic device, battery-powered toy, electronic instrument, or any other battery-powered device requiring DC electrical power for its operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a FCB power generating module having the form factor of virtually any conventional battery power source (e.g. two AA batteries, four AAAA batteries, one 9 volt battery, two C batteries, etc.)
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage case for displaying a plurality of metal-fuel cards (and possibly a replacement cathode cartridge) in a store during sale, and for storing such components in a shirt pocket, brief case, purse or other carrying device for subsequent use when additional metal-fuel is required for the continuous production of electrical power from the FCB power generation module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a FCB power generation module, wherein a double-sided metal-fuel card is disposed between a pair of cathode structures within an ultra-compact module housing having a form factor of a conventional battery type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable metal-air FCB power generation module for use in diverse types of systems and devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a FCB power generation module, wherein a plurality of cathode/anode structures are arranged within a module housing having a hingedly or slidably connected cover designed to allow air to pass to the cathode structures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a FCB power generation module, wherein the output power voltage is user-selectable by way of a switch located in the exterior of the module housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system, wherein the metal-fuel cards to be discharged comprises multiple metal-fuel tracks for use in generating different output voltages from a metal-air FCB subsystem.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.